


Daddy(ario)

by Krit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Kat had a bad day, and was a bad girl.Luckily, her Daddy is there to put her back to rights.((RPF here! Don't like, don't read! Not meant to be anything other than a made up story inspired by real people.))
Relationships: Alexandra Daddario/Katherine McNamara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Daddy(ario)

**Author's Note:**

> This was not my fault.  
> Alex posted a photo on Insta of herself wearing a hat that said DADDY, and Kat liked it.  
> What was I supposed to do?

Kat stood in front of her apartment door, staring at the text message on her phone.

> **Daddy**
> 
> _When you get home from work, put on one of your sundresses. No bra or panties. Knee high socks, no shoes. Leave your hair down. When you’re done, come into the playroom._

Kat grinned a little in anticipation and unlocked the door. She had no idea what Alex had planned, but she knew she needed _something_. Her day had been all too stressful and emotionally exhausting.

She chose her favorite dress. The white one with the pink trim. It was the oldest, and the fabric had been worn soft. She felt a little better already, just getting changed into her play clothes.

She walked into the spare bedroom that had been converted into a playroom. Alex was leaning against one of the tables with her arms crossed, a stern expression on her face.

“Hi Daddy!” Kat said sweetly, closing the door behind her.

“ _There’s_ my naughty girl.” Kat let out an indignant gasp, but before she could open her mouth to defend herself, Alex was crossing the room. “I heard you were quite the brat today.”

Kat huffed and crossed her own arms. “Your brother is a mean old snitch.” She grumbled, looking away. Alex stopped in front of her and grabbed her chin, moving her head to face her.

“Were you a brat today?” Kat tried to look away again, and Alex slapped her lightly across the face, before grabbing her chin again. “Look at me, baby.”

Kat pouted, but met her gaze. “I was having a bad day.” She admitted.

“So you had to make sure everyone else had a bad day, too?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You will be.” She leaned in and pressed a firm kiss to Kat’s mouth, not even giving her time to really kiss back before she was pulling away. She took her by the back of the neck like an unruly kitten, and led her over to one of the benches.

As she sat down, she pulled Kat over her lap. She pushed her skirt up over her ass, bunching it up at the small of her back. Kat settled as Alex stroked the soft skin, squeezing gently.

The first few swats were just a warm up, the intensity building as she continued, each slap harder than the last. Kat gasped and squealed at each stinging burst of pain. Shame and pleasure flushed her face as she squirmed in her girlfriend’s lap.

Eventually, it was over, and Alex’s hand went back to petting her gently.

“Are you done being a brat?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Are you gonna apologize to everyone on set tomorrow?”

“Yes Daddy.”

Alex grinned and slipped her hand lower, chuckling at the whimpering gasp Kat let out as she rubbed between her legs.

“There’s my good girl. So soft and wet for me.” She slid a finger inside of her, slow and teasing. Kat moaned quietly, rocking her hips back. “You want something, baby?” Kat whined, letting out a high pitched yelp when Alex pulled her finger out, only to push two back in. “I asked you a question, baby girl.”

“Yes!” Kat cried out. “I want you to fuck me! Please fuck me Daddy!”

Alex grinned and added another finger, thrusting her hand hard and fast. Kat let out a soft wail, her body shuddering as she let go of all the rest of her stress and frustrations. Letting her girlfriend fuck the tension out of her. Alex laughed when she felt Kat’s thighs begin to twitch.

“You gonna come for me, baby girl? Come on. Be a good girl, and come for Daddy.”

Kat let out a sob, clenching around Alex’s fingers as release washed through her. Alex held her as she came down, petting her ass and thighs. “Good girl.” She murmured. “That’s my good girl. How do you feel?”

“Mmm… Good.” Kat smiled as Alex helped her upright, moaning quietly when Alex slipped her wet fingers into Kat’s mouth. She hummed happily when Alex pulled her hand away. “Does that mean I get a treat?”

Alex laughed. “Yeah, baby. Get on your knees for me.” She pulled her shorts off as Kat settled between her legs.

Alex tangled her fingers in Kat’s hair, tugging gently as she watched the blissful look on Kat’s face as she ate her out.

“That’s it, baby girl. Just like that. Such a good girl for me. Getting so good at this.” She pulled her hair harder, grinding against her tongue. Kat moaned against her and sucked on her clit.

Alex didn’t last long, her free hand squeezing the back of Kat’s neck as she came. She took a moment, panting softly, her grip on Kat’s hair loosening as she scratched at the nape of her neck. “Good girl.” She sighed, before pulling her away and bending down, finally giving her a slow deep kiss. Tasting both of them as she licked into Kat’s mouth.

“We’re gonna take a bath.” Alex informed her. “And then we’re gonna eat some leftover pasta while we watch a movie.” She combed Kat’s hair back with her fingers as she kissed her nose. “And then, we are going to bed. And you are gonna get some sleep. So tomorrow, you won’t be so tired and stressed. Got it?”

“Mmm, yes Daddy.” Kat answered sweetly. “Thank you.”

“I love you, baby girl.”

“I love you too.”

Alex stood, helping Kat up and kissing her cheek before leading her out of the room.

“You know Matt only texted me because he was worried about you, right?”

“I know.”

“Good. I don’t want you being mad at him.”

“I’m not. Promise.”

Alex filled the tub, and added Kat’s favorite bath bomb. They had dinner, and watched a cheesy rom-com. When they turned in for the night, Kat curled up against Alex, tucking her head under her chin. She was relaxed, and happy, and already thinking about what pastries she was going to bring to set in the morning to apologize to everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
